Toads Birthday
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: Its Toads birthday, and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is celebrating the birthday of Princess Peaches baby boy, but Bowser has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_It was Novemeber 16th. At Princess Peaches castle, and all around the Mushroom Kingdom, that meant only one thing: Toads birthday. Princess Peach had been excited for her baby mushrooms birthday for weeks and had something very special planned for her child..._

The sun had risen, the clouds were out, the sky was bright. It was November 16th; which meant it was Toads birthday. Princess Peach had been planning something huge for her mushroom baby for weeks. She wanted this to be the best birthday her baby had ever had. Peach, as well as Daisy, Toads sister/girlfriend Toadette, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Toadsworth, as well as Mario and Luigi were all gathered in the game room of the castle as they awaited Toads entrance. Peach went to go wake Toad up from his room. Inside his room were typically Toad things; including mushrooms, Toad hats, a picture of him and Peach together hanging over his bed, and on his bedside table; a picture of him and Toadette. "Waaaaaah huh?" Said Toad as he awoke. "Good morning Toad my dear" said Peach. "Good morning Peach" said Toad. "Toad, why don't we go to the gameroom?" Said Peach as she led Toad to the room. "Why are we going there Peach?" Said Toad before his mouth dropped open to see everyone in the room at a table with a big cake in the front and presents. "SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone. "Happy Birthday Toad!" Toad stood there happy as could be. "Awwwwww thanks everybody!" said Toad as he sat down at the table. Peach passed the cake up to Toad. It was a beautiful white vanilla cake with the words "Happy Birthday Toad" written in it. "C'mon Toad, make a wish" said Peach. Toad was excited and didn't hesitate. "Oh boy!" He said, blowing out the candles. At that moment, the roof cracked and a cage fell down on Toad; trapping him. "AH! PEACH HELP ME!" cried Toad. Just then, Bowser jumped in from the roof. "Bwahaha your mushroom is not even safe on his birthday! "Oh Bowser you slut! GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!" Peach yelled at Bowser. Bowser, looking at the trapped birthday boy, smiled. "You want him? TOO BAD! TAKE HIM AWAY!" He yelled as be jumped back up into the airships. Toadette grabbed the cage Toad was in but Bowser Jr grabbed her and threw her back on the floor. Everyone ran outside to see Toad peaking through the window of the airship Bowser placed him in. "Peach!" Cried Toad. "Toad!" cried Peach back. "PEACH!" yelled Toad. "TOAD!" yelled Peach back. At that moment the airships took off. "TOOOOAAAAD!" yelled Peach. "PEEEEEAAAACCCCHHHH!" yelled Toad back as the airships zoomed out of sight. Bowser had successfully captured Toad;Princess Peaches baby boy, on his birthday nonetheless.

Peach stood on the front poarch of the castle in disbelief along with everyone else. "He captured him on his birthday" Peach said. "That evil turtle captured my precious baby boy ON HIS BIRTHDAY! WHAT A DESPICABLE THING!" said Peach in outrage. Blue Toad, who had a smile come across his face, ran up to Peach. "Don't worry Princess, you have me now!" said Blue Toad as he jumped up to the Princess. But Peach, caring more about the Toad who she was the mother of, wasn't amused. "SHUT UP BLUE!" she yelled as she slapped Blue Toad and threw him across the yard. "WAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!" cried Blue Toad as he ran home. Yellow Toad, in shock that the Princess would harm a Toad, asked here why she did such a thing. "Princess, why did you do those things to Blue Toad?" "Because he's not the Toad I know and love. Yes he's a Toad but not THE Toad" said Peach in outrage. Yellow Toad, taking this as an opportunity to win the princess; jumped up and tried to make her happy again. "Look on the bright side, you have 4 other Toads you can love" said Yellow Toad, but again, Peach wasn't amused. "You 4 other Toads are not my children, you're my friends. Toad is an actual family member of mine, he's my son and I can't lose him. Yet I've lost him ON HIS BIRTHDAY!" said Peach. Toadette, concerned for her brother/boyfriends safety, went up to Peach. With her eyes watery, she said what had to be said. "We need to save him, it's his birthday. I don't want my sweetheart suffering on his special day." "I agree" said Daisy. "My cute little cousin should not suffer like this! I want my Toad to be happy on his day" she proclaimed. "All in favor of rescuing my precious baby mushroom say I" said Peach. Everyone agreed, with the exception of Luigi. When Peach asked him why not, he said he was afraid of Bowser. "OH BUT YOU'LL SAVE ME FROM HIM BUT NOT MY CHILD!?" yelled Peach in anger. With that, Peach, Daisy, the 3 remaining Toads, Toadette, as well as Mario set off for Bowsers castle; hoping to rescue Toad and fulfill his wish by giving him a happy birthday. On the way there, they walked by Blue Toads home, just 0.1 miles outside Toad Town. Peach told everyone to meet her at the nearest restaurant. The Princess then went to Blue Toads house. She rang the door bell and Blue Toads parents went to answer it. "May I speak to Blue Toad?" she asked. "Absolutely your majesty!" said blue Toads father. Princess Peach went to see Blue Toad. Blue Toad; still frightened by what Peach did to him earlier, sat in fear as she sat down with him. "You're not gonna slap me are you?" said Blue Toad in fear. "Of course not" said the sweet voiced princess. "Blue Toad, I'm sorry I did those things to you earlier. I'm scared about Toad. He's my baby after all and I love him more than anything else. I don't want to lose my only child especially on his birthday. Would you like to come with me and the rest of your Toad brothers in a mission to rescue him?" she asked. "Why Not? I love my little brother!" said Blue Toad in excitement. "We'll then let's get going" said Peach as she grabbed Blue Toads hand and walked together to the resting place the others were at.

At Bowsers Castle however, the mood was anything but happy. Bowser and his son Bowser Jr were taunting the Birthday Mushroom Boy in his newly placed prison, a room at the very bottom of the castle. "Happy Birthday Toad; NOT!" mocked Bowser Jr. "You want a happy birthday, I'll give you a happy birthday and by that I mean NO HAPPY AT ALL! BWAHAHAHAHA!" said Bowser. Toad; getting embarrassed by everything behind said to him, started to get red faced. "Oh I got one. That mushroom hat of yours is a sign that you're a whimp! HAHAHAHAHA" said Bowser Jr. Toad, having been humiliated enough on his birthday, started to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA AGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAA" cried Toad, covering his face with his hands. Bowser, taking delight in the mushroom babys sadness, taunted him once more. "Awwwwww, little baby Toad wants his mommy doesn't he? Or does he want his cake or presents for his birthday today? WELL YOU GET NEITHER!" yelled Bowser; so loud it made Toad stop crying. Bowser picked him up and gave him a warning. " If you cause any trouble for me or junior tonight, wells be having you for dinner" Bowser threatened as he threw Toad on the ground, then the two Koopas left the room, locking Toad in. Toad; very upset and scared, sat on his prison bed, and started sobbing. "Oh Peach. Save me" he asked.


	2. Searching For Toad

Peach and Blue Toad reunited with the others after Peach had stopped to pick him up. Green Toad; in shock that his friend was coming to help after being abused by the princess earlier, ran up to him. "Blue Toad? Why are you here?" he asked. "Peach apologized to me for hurting me earlier and she wants me to help save Toad!" he said excitedly. Toadette, worried about Toad, took matters into her own hands. "It's great that Blue Toad is helping out but let's focus on rescuing Toad please" she said. "Of course! That's the whole reason we're here Toadette" said Peach. As they all left Toad Town and entered the forest, a piece of paper fell to the ground. Peach picked it up, and noticed that there was writing on it. "It's a letter from Toad!" she said. She quickly read it aloud to everyone. "Dear Peach" it read. "I'm scared right now. Bowser and Bowser Jr are abusing me on my birthday. Bowser Jr even gave me a wedgie and tried to tear my hat up. I'm very sad and want to go home. Please save me mommy. Love Toad" "Oh no! Poor Toad, they messed with his hat and tried to give my baby boy a wedgie? No one does that to my Toad" she said in outrage. The gang then moved forward to find Toad.

Back at Bowsers Castle, things were still not good for Toad. He had been crying for the past 20 minutes and yet he still was not getting threats from Bowser, who had said he would harm him if he cried. Having written a letter to his princess mother, he took his hat off; revealing 3 strands of hair and sobbed. "Oh mushroom hat, at least I still have you." he said in his childish voice he has. "All I wanted for my birthday was to have some peace. And play with Toadette, my friends and mommy(Peach)" said Toad, thinking and wondering about what he would have got for his special day. "Ohhh, WHY DID THAT BULLY HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!" yelled Toad in anger. It was at that moment that Bowser Jr walked in the room and Toad got even more scared. "Well hello Toad" said JR. "It's raping time" said Junior. Toad tried running away from Bowser Jr but his speed overpowered Toad. Junior then started pulling on Toads diaper, giving him yet anther wedgie. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHUGGGHHHHHHHH" cried Toad as he was getting abused yet again. "JUNIOR" roared Bowser. "Put him down. He's had enough tonight". Bowser Jr put him down and walked out, giving Toad an evil look as he walked out of the room. Toad put his diaper back on and went to the bed, nothing like his at Peaches Castle. "Peach" he said as he started to fall asleep. "Help me".

Spending the night in the forest, Peach and Co. thought of Toad. "He's a proabably getting bullied by Bowser" said Mario, who had been taking care of Toad as his uncle ever since Peach gave birth to him. "Peach? Why does Bowser hate Toad?" asked Purple Toad. "When Toad was born, we had a celebration in the Mushroom Kingdom celebrating the birth of "The Royal Mushroom Baby". Bowser used it as an opertunity to try and capture me again. He found Toad in his crib and tried to take him as a way to lure me, but I came in and got Toad out of there and the guards; who back then were Koopas, took Bowser away. Toad told me that he was afraid of his height and was scared of him. Ever since then Bowser had seen the Toad species increase and has found Toad annoying as ever. That's why he hates Toad." she explained. "So that little fiend hates my love because he's so adorable? And Bowser hates adorable things?! F- HIM! He should die!" said Toadette as she sat by the fire, resting her head on Peaches lap. "How much further do we even have to go?" asked Blue Toad. "About 3 more worlds at least" said Peach. "We'll have to keep moving of we want to want to save Toad" said Daisy. It was going to be an even longer night for the gang as they headed for Bowser.

Toad, shivering in his bed given to him at Bowsers castle, was getting more and more scared. He started to wonder if he would ever see his family again.


	3. A Well Played Distraction

Traveling through the winter land, Peach and the others were certain they were almost to Bowser. It was -16 F and the gang were freezing. "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh" said Blue Toad; who was shivering like crazy. "I brought some jackets everyone" said Peach; who gave everyone a warm jacket to wear. "Now thats better!" said Toadette. They continued through the world before finally coming to a jungle; where they spent the night. The next morning; Toadette decided to tell her mother what was really important to her. "Peach, I dont want to lose my sweetie. We need to rescue Toad" she said. "We will save him, I promise" she told her. Everyone kept on moving as they embarked on their journey to rescue Toad.

Toad lay on his prison bed, wondering why this had to happen to him. _"Of all the things that have happened to me, why was I captured on my birthday? Why?"_ he thought to himself. He starting crying softly again, wondering if he would ever see his mother Princess Peach, or even his sister/girlfriend Toadette ever again. Toad went over to the window of the prison room he was in, and saw a shooting star. "Ohhhh, pretty" he said softly as he made a wish. _"I wish I could be free from Bowser and go home to finish my birthday"_ he thought as he went back to his bed. Upstairs, Bowser and Bowser Jr were enjoying their torture of Toad. "I bet hes crying so hard he'll blow up soon" said Bowser Jr. "ROOAAAARRR! I think its only a matter of time before he starts begging" said Bowser. They continued taunting Toad as the night went on, while Toad wept in his bed.

Peach and the others had journeyed through forests, jungles, and snowlands, they had finally reached Bowsers Castle. It was surrounded by lava everywhere, but what do you expect? Its Bowser. Anyways, everyone walked up to the door. "We need a plan" said Toadette. "I want to do this without getting caught" she said. At that moment, Peach came up with an idea. "Mario, you go in and fight Bowser. That can distract him while the rest of us save Toad" she said. "Oky-doky!" said Mario. And with that they entered the castle. It was very dark and spooky inside, so dark that Blue Toad kept falling and fumbling for a way to stand up, before Daisy picked him up and carried him, making Blue Toad smile and cheerfully snuggle in Daisys chest. The gang came to a fork in the castle, one way which led down to the prison cells, anther that led to the castle tower. Peach could hear cries coming from the hall where the prisons were located. "Ok everyone heres the plan. Mario will go up there and distract Bowser while the rest of us go rescue Toad" said Peach. And with that, they split up. Peach, Daisy and the other Toads went down the path to the prison, while Mario went to go find Bowser. Walking through the halls that led to Toad, Toadette started shivering. "I really, really hope hes ok" she said, obviously caring for him more then anyone else. Yellow Toad, who days earlier tried to convince Peach that the 4 other Toads were just as loving as Toad, whispered to Green Toad "I think someones dramatic". Suddenly, sounds of shouting could be heard. "OWAWAWAWAWWAW WAH!". Peach recognized it instantly: it was Toad. "We may have found him guys! Lets go!" she said as they made their way down the hall. Mario on the other hand made it to the top of Bowser's Castles tower, where the two Koopas were waiting. Mario then banged through the door. Bowser, in shock, roared. "ROOOOAAARRRR! So, Marios here to fight me huh? Well- what is there to fight me for? OH LETS DO IT ANYWAYS!' he roared, as the two starting pushing and shoving. "I dont even know why you're here when Peach is isnt here, but I welcome you" he said. While that was going on, Toad was sobbing once again in his prison cell, waiting for anyone to come to the door. As his tears got bigger and bigger, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it? Waaaahaaaa" said Toad, crying while talking. "Toad! Its me, Toadette!" the voice said. "HUH?!" said Toad. "We're here to save you!" the voice said. Toad ran to the door. "How can I help?" he said. "Get away from the door, we're breaking in" the voice said. Toad did, and the door bust down, with Toadette, Peach, Daisy and the other Toads running in to see Toad, alive. "TOAD!" cried Toadette happily as she saw her beloved brother/boyfriend. "TOADETTE!" cried Toad gleefully as he ran over to her. The two hugged each other ever so tightly, then shared a kiss. "Im so happy you're ok big guy!" said Toadette. Peach, anxiously wanting to see Toad, walked over to him. "Oh Toad! You're ok!" she exclaimed. Toad turned around to see his mother, Princess Peach; towering over him. "MOMMY!" cried Toad as Peach picked hum up and hugged him. Toad placed his arms behind her neck, squeezing it as hard as he could. Then gave her a kiss, before jumping down. The other Toads ran over to Toad; hugging him one at a time, then picking him up and throwing him in the air; with Toad cheering along the way. "Are you ok Toad?" asked his aunt Daisy. "Yes I am, Daisy" he answered. "I still get my birthday presents and cake, right?" he asked. "Of course Toad, my dear! Why would'nt we? After all, we just rescued you" said Peach. "Yipee!" said Toad gleefully as he jumped up and down. "Lets go home my child" said Peach as she scooped him up and the others walked out of the room. Mario had soundly beaten Bowser in the tower and proceeded to run out the door. "Well I may have lost but at least I have still have the birthday boy!" said Bowser. However, Bowser Jr gave him the bad news. "Ummm, Papa?" he said as he pointed out the window. Bowser came over and to his shock, he saw Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Mario, Toadette, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Yellow Toad, and Purple Toad all walking away from the castle; with Toad leading the way. "HE ESCAAAAAAAPED!" screamed Bowser. "IM COMING FOR YOU FUNGUS!" he yelled, but before he could, the castle blew up. Toad turned around and stuck his tongue out as they blew up. It was time for Toad to continue his birthday, with Bowser out of sight.


	4. Finishing The Party

Having arrived back at the castle, everyone went back to the gameroom and sat at the table. Everyone got a slice of cake, with Toad getting the first slice. Once the cake was done, it was present time. "PRESENT TIME!" Toad said cheerfully as the presents were brought to the table. The first one was from Toadette, Toads beloved sister/girlfriend. "Come on, Toad! Open it up!" she encouraged him. Toad, excited to see what his love had gotten him, ripped the wrapping paper off instantly. It was a portrait of him and Toadette at the carnival when they had their first date. Enscribed on it were the words " _I love you-Toadette"_. "AWWWWW!" said Toad as he blushed, then went over and kissed Toadette right on the lips. Next was a present from Mario. Toad again quickly ripped the wrapping paper off to see what it was. It was a mega mushroom, so Toad could become bigger at any time. For a baby, this was something that could always help. Toad jumped in glee over the mushroom, then hugged Mario. The present from his aunt Daisy was a simple flower, but Toad loved it and hugged Daisy. Blue and Yellow Toad gave him "New Super Mario Bros Wii" with a note on the back saying " _PS, you're still not in this one"_. Regardless, Toad is always happy and thanked them. Purple Toad gave him a new pair of pajamas, which he needed since the others were stolen by homeless Goombas, while Green Toad gave him 6 new pairs of diapers, which made Toad blush but still happy. Toad had been having diaper problems of late. Then it was time for Peaches present to Toad. Peach walked over to him, and gave him a big present. Toad ripped the wrapping paper off instantly, revealing a huge scrapbook of memories that Toad and Peach have had so far. Among the photos were one of him and Peach sitting next to one anther on the beach at Ilse Delfino, anther one of Toad being thrown into the air after scoring the winning run to give the Peach Monarchs the 2001 MSS World Series championship, anther one of them simply kissing. Toad almost fainted, but he gleefully jumped onto Peaches chest and hugged her. "I love it Peach! Thank you so much!" he said. "You're welcome my baby" said Peach as she pulled Toad up closer, then the two kissed. "This has been the best birthday of my life!" said Toad as he was put down on the ground, then started running around the room, hugging everyone.

By 10 o'clock, everyone had gone home. Peach, Toad and Toadette were the only ones left. "Thank you mommy for this great day!" said Toad as he hugged her by the dress. "You're welcome Toad" she said. Toad and Toadette walked to their respective bedrooms, gave each other one last kiss, and went inside their rooms. Toad put all his presents on his table, but the scrapbook on his bed side table. Then, with pictures of him and Toadette on one bedside table, and one of him and Peach hanging over him, he went to sleep, happy as can be.

THE END.


End file.
